


Considerations

by Fumm95



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Forged Alliances, Pining, Shadow of Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in hiding, Theron continues to deny his budding feelings for the Emperor's Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr.
> 
> Inspired by my realization that Theron would likely know about Quinn, but my SW kept the whole betrayal thing as quiet as she could. (Still never really trusted Quinn fully again though.)

“If I didn’t know any better, Theron, I’d say you were somewhat infatuated with me…”

Theron groaned as her voice echoed in his head across the ensuing weeks and scrubbed his hands tiredly down his face. “No, I’m not.”

He didn’t realize he had spoken out loud until Lana turned to him. “Not what?”

“Nothing. Just… thinking out loud.”

Ignoring the suspicious look he received, he turned his attention back to the files at hand, pursing his lips as he tried to replace the mental images of her, grey eyes glinting with amusement, with thoughts of the Revanites and their mission.

It didn’t work.

With a resigned sigh, he sat back, pulling up everything the SIS had on the Emperor’s Wrath. It was less than he’d expected; for all she was one of the most prominent figures in the Empire, information about her personal life was hard to come by. On the other hand, the files were rife with information from her interactions with the Jedi Order, all strangely positive.

He paused, finger resting on Master Yonlach’s name. The man had been a legend, even when _he_ was still being raised by the Jedi, but the Wrath had single-handedly taken both Yonlach and his student down… and then spared both their lives in the hunt for the then-padawan Jaesa Willsaam. And Master Timmns and the Jedi on Corellia had nothing but comments about her honor, her strange, almost terrifyingly unexpected compassion.

Then again, given his interactions with her, it was nothing more than a confirmation of his own suspicious; somehow, in spite of her upbringing and the life she had lived, full of death and betrayal, in spite of her power in the Empire, she had walked the light path.

The thought warmed him far more than it had any reason to. She was first and foremost a loyal Imperial citizen, regardless of her goodness, and clearly had no intention of defecting any time soon. And neither did he.

Not that he cared, or anything.

Still, that didn’t stop him from pulling up her more personal information, at least to the extent that they had it. Her name, not title, but real name: Yinliang. Her age, younger than he’d expected, given her position, only around his age. She certainly hadn’t looked any older, all smooth, unblemished skin and bright smiles.

He couldn’t help but wonder when the last time anyone had used her _name_ was. Whether she would like to hear it, instead of “Wrath” or “my lord” or whatever Imperial customs dictated was appropriate.

Whether she would like it if he—

Theron shook his head sharply, abruptly. He was being ridiculous. At any rate, the Order had similar traditions on referring to the Jedi, if not with the same amount of deference that Lana showed to Yin– the Wrath.

He huffed a sigh, ignoring the curious looks he received from both Lana and Jakarro, and dropped his gaze back to his padd. Family, childhood, activities – all complete with holos that brought a smile, unbidden to his face – and…

He froze, his chest tightening unexpectedly.

_Spouse: Malavai Quinn (captain, Imperial navy)_

Forcing his limbs to relax, he scrolled down with a trembling finger. Several holos accompanied the announcement, reported about a year and a half ago. Her smile in them was clear as she stood facing a dark-haired man. Footage from grainy surveillance cameras depicted her, breathtakingly joyous in a formal gown with the same man at her side. He watched, morbidly curious, as the small figures crossed the room in front of the camera, their mutual affection obvious, and she slid into the man’s arms, looking away only a few seconds before they kissed.

His stomach clenched. He was a fool to be taken by surprise. She was young, powerful, inspiring. She could capture anyone’s attention and had plenty of opportunity to do so. It couldn’t have been unexpected that she had somebody in her life, whom she loved and was loved by.

But then, why was he still reeling over the fact, feeling like his world had shifted out from under him, tilting precariously to one side with the revelation that the Wrath, the same woman who had been all teasing glances and coy remarks when they worked together, was married to an Imperial officer?

Theron inhaled more sharply than he needed to, lungs expanding almost painfully in his chest as he struggled to remain impassive. It was ridiculous. _He_ was ridiculous. It wasn’t like a little flirtation between colleagues- friends- whatever they were- actually meant anything. It couldn’t mean anything.

Though it did beg the question of why she was not doting attention on her husband, clearly a capable man in his own right to earn the rank of captain, instead, or why he had only ever seen her accompanied by her apprentice. In spite of her lightheartedness, she didn’t strike him as someone who was particularly flirtatious or open with her affection. And yet…

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as his thoughts chased after each other in circles. He would never understand it and he had to focus. On the Revanites, on his situation. Not on her, no matter how tempting.

“Agent Shan, are you well?”

He looked up to find Jakarro, Lana, and even Deefour watching him with various levels of concern. Thankful for his years in the SIS, he forced a smile. “Fine. Just… tired.”

Sharp yellow eyes watched him for another heartbeat before Lana nodded. “You have been at it for hours. Deefour and I can cover this. You’ll be no good to us exhausted.”

Theron nodded, her words hardly registering as he pushed himself to his feet, tearing his gaze away from the holo, from _her_ face, the smile gracing her lips, the warmth in her eyes as she looped her arms around the captain’s neck and pulled him closer.

From the ache in his chest at the mental image still lingering in his mind even after he walked away.

He sighed again as he left the building, breathing in the salty, warm air of Rishi. They had nearly finished setting everything up. Soon, they would be ready to call the Wrath.

Soon, he could work out the… whatever it was that they were.

In spite of himself, his heart beat quicker at the thought.

Soon.


End file.
